


Brutalia Kinktober 2019

by Just-kent-ing-around (FallenBleedingAngel)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenBleedingAngel/pseuds/Just-kent-ing-around
Summary: 2019 Kinktober prompts for Brutalia put together into a chaptered work. Cross posted on tumblr under the same name.





	1. Day 1 | Window Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is explicit, NSFW, 18+ fiction for Brutalia | Talia Al Ghul/Bruce Wayne.
> 
> If you are an anti, I have **no** tolerance for you. Hit the back button, and leave no comments, or derogatory words. Any rude anonymous comments will be deleted without remorse. If you won't say it signed in, where someone can report you at will to the staff, then don't say it at all. 
> 
> That being said, comments will be moderated, but if you have something nice to say, then by all means comment! <s>With much love and appreciation from me!</s>
> 
> _You've been warned._
> 
> Now, I hope you enjoy!

Day 1 | Window Sex 

* * *

"Beloved," Talia cried out, as Bruce sucked on the skin of her neck.

"Say my name, Habibi." He begged, as her core fluttered around him, enticing him to thrust deeper.

"More, Bruce." She ordered, nails scrapping against the window and he obeyed, pressing her against the glass, and fucking her harder.

She gasped as one of his hands tweaked her nipples, pushing her breasts against the cold of the glass.

"Do you like the view, Habibi? Will it be memorable for you now?" He panted, their bodies moving in rhythm.

"I think it will be one I will never forget." Talia huffed, as Bruce's fingers teased her clitoris, fluttering away when she ground her hips closer.

"If you tease me now, Bruce,--" She warned, and then cried out as he shifted her just a fraction before his fingers delved for her, squeezing and rubbing, happily drenched in her juices.

Talia threw her head back, resting on Bruce's shoulder, letting him take and take and  _ take _ from her, melting into the arms that held her up and enjoying the view of Gotham that was in the moment, - only  _ theirs _ .

"Are you close, Talia?" Bruce asked, voice raw and rugged, "Tell me you're close." He ground out, and gave a cry muffled by her hair as she clamped down around him, pasting kisses onto her head.

"Just a bit more Beloved, only just a -- _ moment _ ." She panted feeling her climax build up, Bruce's fingers teasing and rubbing at her clit, his cock sliding in and out of her with a quickening pace, eager for release. 

Bruce's arms tightened around her, and he fucked her desperately against the window, kissing everywhere he could reach.

They gyrated, Talia chest first pressed into the cold glass, and Bruce pinning his knees against the window to carry her, the room filled with their cries, as the toe curling climax finally hit. They slumped together, and panted, but didn't part, enjoying the warmth of each others bodies.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked, and Talia smiled looking out to the skyline glittering in darkness. "More than, Bruce."

"Then would you be amenable to a second round in fifteen?" Bruce nuzzled her ears, as she grasped at him.

Talia's smile grew sly, as she shifted her body to cling to his shoulders, "I'm ready right now, Beloved. Except this time-- on the bed, I want my ride, after all." 


	2. Day 2 | Tentacles + Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Kinktober | Tentacles + Pegging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is explicit, NSFW, 18+ fiction for Brutalia | Talia Al Ghul/Bruce Wayne.
> 
> If you are an anti, I have no tolerance for you. Hit the back button, and leave no comments, or derogatory words. Any rude anonymous comments will be deleted without remorse. If you won't say it signed in, where someone can report you at will to the staff, then don't say it at all.
> 
> That being said, comments will be moderated, but if you have something nice to say, then by all means comment! With much love and appreciation from me!
> 
> You've been warned.
> 
> Now, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> <s>P.S. Bruce being pegged by Talia is beautiful.</s>

Day 2 | Tentacles + Pegging

* * *

Bruce squirms away from the slimy appendages, as they crawl up his thighs, trying to force himself awake through the cloud of haze thrumming through his body being coated in pink slime. He throws the wrapped box from which it came as far as he can, but it does nothing to deter the monster, smarting at the gift meant for Talia from _ Lex Luthor _, of all people.

“Talia--” Bruce growls into his comm, and frowns as silence permeates room. He sputters as the -- _ tentacles -- _find a weakness in his armor, sliding into his suit, unwavering as he tries to kick them away. “Someone he-” Bruce chokes himself off, at the thought of being caught entangled with whatever has him, and decides to keep his silence.

It’s not like tentacles are _ that _ bad, right?

* * *

Bruce cries out as the tentacles drive into him, naked, and coating his entire body with a viscous fluid -- it’s climax, burning want into him with every drop. Hours had passed with him on the knife’s edge of an orgasm, as it played with his prostate teasing him with it’s smaller tentacles as he ached for something bigger.

“Please,” he begged, even though he knew it would not listen, like it hadn't been for the last several hours. “Give me more--” Bruce tried to grind hips back onto the tentacles and considered somewhere in the back of his head, that he had lost his mind.

Tentacles were fucking him, _tentacles,_ but it didn’t matter didn’t it? Splitting him open and teasing his prostate with unnerving accuracy, spreading him eagle and straining his muscles, Bruce didn’t _care_. 

“I need more--” Bruce gasps, the surprise overcoming the haze for a moment when he sees Talia standing in the doorway, a look of shock on her face. _ “Talia,- I can explain-” _ Bruce tries to speak, but the tentacles drive in harder, tease his hole and lavish him with attention until Talia goes blurry in his vision, and the only thing that matters is having something inside of him.

Talia hovers in the doorway, watching as Bruce grinds down on the tentacles holding him hostage, covered in pinkish slime, suit in tatters around him, the fluid sinking into his skin by the second. Bruce is resplendent as always, in his lust. His blue eyes shining brighter, head thrown back trying to desperately climax, as the tentacles take everything they can from him. Tweaking his nipples and kneading an ass so spread apart, and leaking, his used and abused hole shining with suspicious liquid.

Talia feels a warmth in her stomach, coy and _ wanting _. Feels a surge of jealousy for the mindless being fucking her Beloved into submission only wanting to feed and gorge itself on his beautiful body and sex. It is single mindedly enraptured in him, and Talia takes her chance, brings down her sword with jealous cruelty, mercilessly killing the mindless beast, that fucks to kill until it is satisfied and sated.

“Beloved,” She coaxes Bruce, throwing her sword to the side, and dragging him away from the twitching appendages, still trying to cling and take from him in death. “What possessed you to look through my closet?”

Bruce doesn’t appear to hear her, keening into her arms, before answering with a slurring babble, “Gifts from Lex Luthor?” He mutters, vaguely clear eyed before succumbing to the haze yet again. “Talia--” He cries out, “I need-- I _ need _\--” He sobs to her and she lifts him onto the bed with little struggle, wiping the tears on his face away, trying to cling to her as she begins to leave.

“Worry not, Beloved, I will be back.” She steps quickly into her closet, diving for her strap on, and lube.

She hurries toward the bed, tearing off her pants and panties gracelessly, adjusting the strap onto her, pouring the lube on without a second thought.

She pants, before climbing over Bruce, as he spreads his legs and rests them on her shoulders.

“Please, Talia.” He begs, voice hoarse, as her fingers press against his overstretched and wet hole covered in who knows what. “I _ need _ you.”

She kisses him, and presses in, groaning as Bruce’s ass swallows the dildo in one fell swoop. She rocks her hips slowly, getting accustomed to Bruce before trying to find his prostate.

Bruce mewls, high and clear, as she hits hits it, his hands fumbling for her breasts to fondle and knead. 

“_ Talia. _”

_ “Bruce.” _ She dives in rapidly, snapping her hips with a ferocity, spasming as the vibrator comes to life, vibrating with just as much intensity as her thrusts. There is nothing but the shilick of wet thrusting, the slap of their skin together, and the tongue twisting kisses as their bodies turn into a cacophony of pleasure. 

“Oh god. Faster, Talia, _ faster. _”

“Yes, Beloved--” Talia folds Bruce smaller, in half, and pummels into him with utter want. He gives a guttural moan, as Talia kisses down his chest, face contorting with his climax, as the vibrator sends her spiraling into her own.

Her thrusts grow sluggish and tired, as their climax peaks and falls, settling into their bodies with syrupy warmth. 

“Are you alright, Beloved?” Talia asks, as Bruce’s head lolls to the side, and she falls with him, curling into his embrace.

“Never better.” He laughs, still high off of the viscous fluid seeping into his skin.

“Shall we get you cleaned up?” She necks him, leaving behind a lovely hickey, “--And perhaps another lesson on going through my personal belongings?” She licks her lips, the slime from the monstrous being tingling in her mouth and down her throat.

“It was from_ Lex Luthor _, Habibi.” He draws on tiredly.

“Yes, I was going to throw it away, but League matters got away with me. You know no other billionaire would be able to seduce me, Beloved.” She soothes him, voice dripping with honey.

“Good,” He mutters, sleepily closing his eyes, “But if someone did I would definitely seduce you back.”

Talia sighed, drawing into his chest, and pulling the sheets over them, giving him one last kiss to the brow, “I know you would, Bruce.”


End file.
